gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom
The MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom is an upgraded variant of the MS-07B Gouf that was introduced shortly after the MS-09 Dom. It first appeared in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. Technology & Combat Characteristics During the deployment of the Gouf, its limited combat versatility became evident with its design concept of emphasis on hand-to-hand combat. Numerous disadvantages surfaced during operation on the battlefield, such as lack of flexibility due to the Gouf's fixed armament. The Gouf would be completely redesigned as the MS-07B-3, which was an improvement over the original. The Gouf Custom was designed with improved close quarters shooting and detachable weapons. It was designed primarily for ace pilots preferring a lighter mobile suit that could leap and jump as opposed to the heavy, yet effective MS-09 Dom. The Gouf Custom featured multiple changes to the MS-07B, including the elimination of the awkward five finger 75mm machine guns, replacing it with a normal manipulator and a wrist mounted 3-barrel 35mm Machine gun. The coil-like heat rod is replaced with a magnetic grappler wire that connects and disables an enemy with an electric charge rather than damaging them. The grappler wire could also be used as a repelling line that could slow or even halt the descent of a falling Gouf in the right conditions. The shield of the Gouf was modified so that it not only stored the Gouf's heat sword but is also capable of carrying a 75mm gatling gun, greatly enhancing the mobile suit's fire power. Armaments ;*Heat Wire :The original thick tentacle heat rod, somewhat limited in length, was replaced with a magnetic grappler mounted on a thin cable, allowing the right forearm to store a much greater length of heat wire and giving the weapon a much greater reach. ;*3-barrel 35mm Machine Gun :The original 5-fingered machine gun left hand was replaced by a normal manipulator hand, and instead a 3-barrel 35mm machine gun could be mounted on the left forearm. This new machine gun had greater effect on more heavily armored machines, and was magazine fed. ;*Gatling Shield :The Gouf Custom was equipped with a new type of shield that contains a powerful 75mm Gatling gun that was drum-and-belt fed. The Gouf Custom could easily discard the shield if its weight proved to be a hindrance when it needed speed and maneuverability. ;*Heat Sword Type D III :A melee weapon originally developed for the Gouf line of mobile suits. Like the Zaku's heat tomahawk the heat sword is a blade that is heated to high temperatures in order to increase it's cutting capacity. The Heat Sword was designed after a broadsword so its blade is longer than the tomahawk allowing for a greater range of attack. It is stored in the Gatling Shield. ;*90mm Machine Gun ;*90mm Assault Rifle ;*Mace History The MS-07B Gouf was intended as a counter to the newer Federation MS, and to replace the MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type; while never replacing the J-type Zaku II, it managed to see few units produced. Zimmad eventually cancelled production of the MS-07B when the MS-09 Dom was introduced. Although the MS-07B was cancelled, development of the Gouf still continued, producing several experimental units, including flight-capable prototypes. The components of one of these machines, the MS-07H8 Gouf Flight Type, was used to develop and create the MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom. While sharing essentially the same parts as the MS-07H8, The Gouf Custom had better weapons, better mobility, was lighter overall and thus faster. Unlike the Zaku, which fights well in forests, and the Dom, which fights well on flat plains, the Gouf and Gouf Custom fight best in urban settings. Norris Packard piloting a Gouf Custom easily destroys three RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Types and damages three RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Types before being killed in battle by Shiro Amada in his RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8. Another two units were also used by the Midnight Fenrir Corps at the assault on Jaburo on November 30, UC 0079, and later at the defense of the California Base. In The Plot to Assassinate Gihren, A white Gouf Custom, used by the White Rose of the Capital Defense Battalion, was modified to be piloted by the single-armed Lt. Lance Gerfield. He single handedly used his unit to defeat a pair of customized assault Rick Doms and squared off evenly against an MS-17 Galbaldy α. He is eventually killed at the conclusion of the duel with both units effectively destroyed in the process, purposely missing the cockpit of his opponent as to entrust the future to a younger generation. Notes & Trivia *The Gouf Custom is one of the two Zeon produced mobile weapons, that had it's cockpit modified to be piloted by someone with one arm, the other being the MA-06 Val Walo. Picture Gallery ms-07b-3.jpg|MS IGLOO 2 version Gouf Custom Front.jpg|#3008 MS-07B-3 GOUF CUSTOM (GFF Zeonography) Gouf Custom Rear.jpg|#3008 MS-07B-3 GOUF CUSTOM (GFF Zeonography) Gouf_Custom_-_Body_Unit.png|Body Unit Gouf_Custom_-_Arm_Unit.png|Arm Unit Gouf_Custom_-_Leg_Unit.png|Leg Unit Ms-07b3-armament.jpg|Grappling weapon, heat wire, and Gatling shield Gatling_Shield.png|Gatling Shield ms-07-heatsaber.jpg|Heat sword Type D III ms-07-machinegun.jpg|3-barrel 35mm machine gun Gouf-white-rose.jpg|Gouf Custom (White Rose of the Capital Defense colors) Goufcustom-calendar012.jpg|Gouf Custom - Mobile Suit Gundam Series Calendar 2012 - Earth 5646734GF4.jpg|MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom (White Rose of the Capital Defense colors) Hguc-ms-07b3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom box art Mg-ms-07b3.jpg|1/100 MG MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom box art MS-07B-3_Gouf_Custom.jpg|SD MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars gouf custom1.jpg 1ff102830761.jpg|Gouf Custom equipped with Mace External links *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom on MAHQ.net ja:MS-07B-3 グフ・カスタム